vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Memories chapter 5
" " is the fifth chapter of the Vampire Knight manga sequel series Vampire Knight: Memories. The chapter was untitled when it was released in LaLa DX, but given a title when re-released in volume 2. The title refers to the traces of Yuki that live on in Ai, Ren, and Kaname. This is the first chapter officially titled as part of Vampire Knight: Memories when it was first published. The previous four chapters were released as Vampire Knight special chapters. Summary Ai Kuran and Ren Kiryu prepare food in the kitchen, and Ren teases her about her skills. Kaname Kuran smiles as he watches them and gives them both a hug. When they go to sleep, all three sharing a bed, Kaname muses that they both come from someone he loved, and he feels the warm traces of her in them. The story transitions to Yuki bringing Ai to see Kaname who is still frozen, which Zero reads about in "Ai's Exchange Diary". Zero walks to university with Sayori Wakaba, and they talk about his relationship with Yuki. It's affecting Sayori's relationship with Hanabusa since he doesn't want to get married before Yuki does. Yuki later demands to see Ai's Exchange Diary, and Yuki is embarrassed at all the humiliating details Ai has written about her. Yuki and Zero privately talk about it later, and the conversation turns to their relationship. Yuki says she isn't able to respond to his feelings right now, and Zero tells her that his feelings aren't going to change and he isn't going to rush her. Yuki thanks him for being with her. At the university, Zero listens to a lecture about vampires and crime. When a classmate later asks him to hang out, he snaps at her to go away. He's then confronted by a man in a dark hood who tells him that he is not suitable for a Pureblood and he should stop seeing Yuki. Zero refuses and the man attacks him, but Zero shoots and kills him with Bloody Rose. A butterfly alerts Zero that Yuki is watching remotely. Yuki later tells Zero that she doesn't want to see him for a while, and Zero realizes it's because she's stressed that he got attacked. She begins making it clear publicly that no one was to complain to Zero or hurt him. Meanwhile, Zero is dealing with a similar pressure with the Vampire Hunter Association, who are concerned about their future president being in a relationship with a Pureblood. Trivia * In her exchange diary, Ai refers to Kaname as "Kaname-otousan" (daddy Kaname) and refers to Zero as "Zero-otousan" (daddy Zero). * A classmate calls Zero "Hikage-kun" (Shadow-kun) because he's always in the shade. Image gallery Memories vol02 ch1.png |English chapter title page from volume 2 (Viz) Memories vol02 ch1 Japanese.jpg |Japanese chapter title page from volume 2 Memories ch05 LaLaDX.jpg |Japanese chapter title page from LaLa DX magazine Memories ch05 LaLaDX translation.jpg|Japanese chapter title page from LaLa DX magazine, unofficial English translation LaLaDX 2016-07.jpg |''LaLa DX'' July 2016 cover, in which the chapter was first published LaLaDX 2016-07 translation.jpg |''LaLa DX'' cover, unofficial English translation Navigation References Category:Chapters Category:Memories volume 2